Girls are Weird (DISCONTINUED)
by RynTyn64
Summary: Willy has a friend in college at the moment and he's been chatting with her lately. But his lil sister Taryn, thinks that the chocolatier is in love with her. Is she right. Is Willy really in love, but just doesn't know? Read and find out. Also, Wonka looks like his present self, but twenty years younger. Please R&R! Rated T cause i can
1. Chapter 1

**An** **: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I only own OCs and this fanfic. RR if you please.**

 **Chapter 1: Willy's Old BF**

 **Taryn's POV**

I woke up at six in the morning, and got me a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. Willy was in his little cove that he likes to call his study. I like to call it 'Willy's Factory Cove', just like Foxy's Pirate Cove from Five Nights at Freddy's. I put on my uniform for school, grabbed all my school crap, and left the factory, along with Charlie, my close cousin. It was January 21, which is also Charlie's birthday. And every year on his birthday, we usually eat a bunch of sugar, and go to the park and go wild. And if Willy wasn't busy, he'd come along too. Willy's my big brother, in case if you were curious.

Charlie and I came home from school, and to my surprise, Willy looked liked he was texting someone. How odd. I walked up to him. "Hey Bubby, who ya talkin' to?" I asked just to be the annoying lil sis I am. "My friend from school." Willy replied. Oh right! Will had a friend from school when I was little. I think her name was Lauren Smith, I'm not exactly sure. But I'm almost certain she and Willy have the hots for each other. "Where is she now?" I asked in genuine curiosity. "Still in college!" Willy sounded annoyed surprisingly by the fact she's still in college, and not the fact that I won't shut my trap. I just decided to leave him talking to his buddy or rather 'girlfriend' and went to the park with Charlie. But first, we kinda had a sugar rush in the candy room, then we went to the park.

"How come Willy didn't show up?" Charlie asked. I started giggling at the thought of Willy actually having a girlfriend, because that's what I'm gonna tell him. "What's so funny, T?" Charlie asked. Most of the time, Charlie calls me T, so I call him Char Char, like the Pokémon, Charmander. "I was laughing at what I was gonna tell you, Char Char." I said with a lil fit of the giggles. "I think Bubby has a girlfriend." I whisper-shouted. Charlie's face was priceless when I said that. So I told him that Willy has a friend from back when he was our age, and she's currently in college, so Willy and her decided to talk every once in a while. "What's her name?" Charlie asked. "Kim Kardashian. I'm joking, its Lauren!" I said trying to get a laugh out of Charlie, which it worked liked Lucky Charms! Charlie had his fit of giggles, rode the tire swing, and went home. When we got home, it was time to eat dinner, which was Charlie's favorite, potato soup. Its oddly enough, my favorite too. Out of the soup category anyway. After we ate, I decided to be annoying, and blurted out the possible truth. "Willy might have a girlfriend!" He looked like he wanted to murder me! Everyone else just looked like they took a crap in their pants. But Charlie and I were laughing, and Willy just stood there like an idiot. He finally got up, and drug me outside of the little house into the candy room. "Are you crazy? I don't even have a girlfriend! What in the name of candy made you think that?" Willy asked. "Uh I dunno. Probably the fact you've been talking to Lauren lately?" I said with a bit of hate, which I didn't intend for that to happen. "Oh Taryn, she's just a friend. It doesn't mean I'm her boyfriend or whatever. Besides, do you see your immature, six year old like, candy making big brother with any girl at all?" He asked. I shook my head, while giggling. He really was a immature, six year old like, candy making dude! But not the dude that's the hair of an elephants butt, the kind of dude that's usually referred to a guy. We decided to call it a day, and said goodbye to Aunt and Uncle Bucket, Charlie, Grandpa Joe, Grandma Josephine, Grandpa George, and Grandma Georgina.

We were finally back in the little apartment like type thing that we call home. I got dressed in my kawaii (cute) unicorn pajamas, brushed my teeth with my Hello Kitty spin brush, then fell asleep while watching 'Deadpool', even though Willy thinks I'm too young for it. I'm only thirteen, along with Charlie, and Willy is about twenty three or so. It's sad that's he already got his first grey hair. He works too hard for his age. I got up later than usual this time because its Saturday, and Saturday means I don't have to go to hell (school), which means life's awesome, until Monday that is. I went to Willy's Factory Cove to see what he's doing, and this time I'm not so surprised, but now he's talking to Lauren through the phone! I ease dropped on them and they were talking about missing each other, and Lauren coming over to the factory when it's spring break. Aww, they do love each other, how come Willy didn't tell me the truth? I walked in and made a pretend pout face. He told Lauren to hold on a minute. "What do ya want, kid?" He asked. "I'm bored, so I'm following you around for a while." I said with a mischievous grin. Good thing Bubs didn't noticed, or he'd be sending me to the candy room. He nodded, then continued talking to Lauren. I sat there listening to the conversation. I could barely here Lauren's voice, but I heard something through the phone. You know, to be honest, I kinda miss Lauren. She's like the big sister I never had. To my surprise, Willy handed the phone to me and said that she wanted to say hi. I took the phone and talked through it. "Heyy!" I said sounding like I'm greeting my BFF. _"Hey there, Tarbear!_ _What's up?"_ She asked through the phone. She seemed happy to finally talk to me again. We talked about random stuff, then finally she was ready to talk to Bubby again. I handed him the phone, and decided to pick on Char Char for a while.

 **Yay, first chapter! Hopefully you guys find this rather funny. Don't worry, I will be updating, but not often due to the fact i got a case of the shitty virus called the flu! Just some ideas came into my head and i couldn't help but type this. Anyway, later people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory sadly. The movie is too damn Sugoi! (Amazing)**

 **Chapter 2: Lauren's Visit**

 **Taryn's POV**

Its finally February now, which means a whole bunch of people are gonna get the flu because it's Valentines Day soon, and Valentines Day means kisses, which also means germs! Bubby must be so proud of me hating Valentines Day 'cause of the kissing and all that sappy crap. And since Valentines Day is near, Bubs also has to make a whole bunch of Valentine candy, which means me and Charlie are bored to death! Also, there's a Valentines Day dance the school is holding on Valentines Day for the middle school kids. But I have no idea why because thirteen year olds don't kiss and make out and all that sappy junk!

I got bored from watching videos on YouTube for some reason, and decided to go to the candy room and pork out. And you can't call me fat because I am one of those kids that eat like an elephant, but looks like a starving kid. After having a little sugar rush, I went back to my room, pulled out my sketch book, and started designing an outfit for me to wear 'cause the Loompa Girls insist on making a dress for me for the dance. I drew a dress that was a light blue on top and lavender on the bottom. It had a yellow bow in the middle part to keep the dress from falling apart. I also drew purple and yellow boots to match with it, and a miniature blue top hat with a tiny yellow bow on it just to scream Wonka. I ripped the piece of paper out when I finished coloring it, and gave it to Dory (AKA Doris), then went to do something else. I like to call her Dory 'cause it's short for Doris, and I have a...lets say an interest in Finding Nemo.

Since Willy is way too busy right now, Charlie and I were stuck playing Minecraft until he gets back. I actually wanted to play either Mortal Kombat or get on my computer and play Yandere Simulator (Google It). The Oompa Loompa, Cocoa came in and told me that there's someone at the gates for some odd reason. Charlie and I paused our game to see who it was, and when we got there, I could've sworn I had seen a face like that somewhere. Wait a minute, it's Lauren! I opened the gates for her, and she walked in. I ran to her, and gave her a big hug, 'cause I miss her so freaking much! "Taryn, that's a bit...tight!" Lauren said, while trying to breathe. "Sorry 'bout that, it's just been a long time!" I said. Charlie just stood there, so confused at the moment. I decided to introduce them to each other and brought 'em in. Lauren nearly dropped dead when she saw Cocoa and Dory. "Who are those lil guys?" Lauren asked surprised. "They're Oompa Loompas, don't worry, they don't bite." I said. I led her into the chocolate room 'cause she needs to see it. Lauren loves nature, this kinda relates to it. I had about died of laughter when I seen the look on Lauren's face. It should've become a meme! It would've been amazing. I told her everything was 'eatable' as my big bro would say it. I walked up to Charlie and said, "Say here, Char. I'm gonna get Willy and bring him here." Charlie nodded, and I went to the Inventing Room.

Bubs looked liked he hadn't slept in weeks! Poor guy works too hard for his own good. I tapped his shoulder to see if he was okay, and apparently he had just now, fell asleep. "Willy? Hey buddy, wake up." I said gently. He woke up in a flash, and continued working on candy. I pulled him away from his work, and into the elevator to take him back to the chocolate room. "What the hell, Taryn? I was in the middle of working!" Willy said rather upset about it. "You need a break. Besides, someone's here!" I said not hoping I spoiled the surprise. "Who on earth would be here?" He asked. _Oiy, he really is an idiot, isn't he?_ I thought. I told him it's a surprise, and he would love it. Bubs was so damn confused, I don't even think he knew where he was.

We finally got to the chocolate room, and I literally dragged him to Lauren. Omg, their faces were priceless when they saw each other! I thought I was gonna die! ((Just use your imagination and think of what their faces look like.)) They just sat there in silence, just looking at each other like they seen Mark Wahlberg. I think they do love each other, but I'm not gonna be a jerk about it, and put some extra weight on Bubby's shoulders by saying 'Someone's got a crush!' Yeah, I'm letting him figuring this one out on his own. "Uh...hey?" Was all Willy could say. "Uh...hi Will. What's up?" Lauren asked. Willy just shrugged. "The usual, making candy. I thought you were in college for a few more months." Lauren shook her head. "No, they had to shut down 'cause they went into bank ruptcy." Lauren said. "So I came back to town, and thought that I should say 'Hi'." Willy nodded. "Oh, 'kay then. As much as I would like to stay, I really gotta get back to work, 'kay bye!" Bubs tried to walk off, but I brought him back and pulled him down to my level. "Why do you always avoid people for work? I mean, c'mon this is Lauren! She your bestie, isn't she?" I asked. "I'm always avoiding people because I have a job, and I need to work. Also, other than you and Charlie, yes she is my bestie." Bubs said, then he stormed off. Lauren looked like she didn't feel welcomed, so she left. I managed to catch up with her, and I got her to stop. "Lauren!" I shouted. "What is it?" She asked a bit annoyed. "Listen, Bubs isn't talking to you because he's been busy with a whole bunch of candy making since Valentines Day is coming up soon. So, maybe when Valentines Day is over, and he isn't so busy, you could probably come over some time?" I explained. She nodded, then left. I went back into the factory, and told Bubby what I said about Lauren coming over when he isn't so busy. Luckily, he said that he'll talk to Lauren about it when he doesn't have to work on candy, and that means on Sunday. Oh, I just realized that Sunday's tomorrow! Well then...they'll be talking sooner than I thought.

 **Well, chapter 2 finally. Don't worry, the romance is for the later chapters. Also this is an AU. And the dress Taryn designed for her Valentine day dance is basically a rip off of Pinkie Pie's dress from the fall formal on Equestria Girls.**


End file.
